


Becoming A Sugden

by TrashMouthSugden



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/pseuds/TrashMouthSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have a lazy Saturday morning with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming A Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr ages ago and thought I would post it here as well. Have rewritten it a tiny bit since then. Hope you enjoy :)

Aaron jolted awake - as if his inner alarm clock was alerting him that he had overslept. He groaned lowly into the pillow as he tried to will his sleepy body into consciousness. Aaron raised his head lethargically off the pillow to peek through bleary eyes over at the digital clock on the bedside table and realised it was already 7.30am and he hadn’t been woken yet by his son. Even on Saturdays he had a tendency to always be up early and bound into the room, jumping excitedly on his and Robert’s bed to wake them. Frowning, Aaron rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he craned his neck to glance over his shoulder at his sleeping boyfriend - only to be met by the sight of Robert’s side of the bed being vacant. That only increased his frown, deepening the lines across his forehead, wondering what was going on.

Aaron flung the heavy duvet back and slipped out of the king sized bed. He picked up his dressing gown from the chair in the corner, where he had placed it the night before, and exited the bedroom. Standing at the top of the stairs while tying a knot at the front on his fluffy dressing gown, Aaron thought the house was unusually quiet. But as he descended the stairs he heard the distinct opening theme of Disney’s Mickey Mouse Clubhouse travel through the living room wall and up the stairs. A song that despite the annoying catchiness of it, filled Aaron’s body with a warm sensation of love. A smile adorned Aaron’s face - a more frequent occurrence in the past few years - as he reached the bottom of the stairs and heard singing coming from the direction of the living room.

He smiled fondly as he peered around the living room door and found two blonde heads – one belonging to his boyfriend and the other his four-year-old son – both sitting cuddled up on the sofa watching Mickey Mouse’s Clubhouse on TV. Aaron’s smile only grew as he noticed Robert was just as engaged in the cartoon as their son. He really was a big dork.

“How are my two fave Sugden boys this morning?” Aaron greeted as he sleepily padded into the room and stopped by the back of the sofa – his eyes drifting to the TV - while running a hand affectionately through Robert’s messy bed hair.

Robert titled his head back and flashed Aaron a lazy smile. “We’re good. Didn’t want to wake you when you looked so peaceful. So we went down here to watch some cartoons, didn’t we Ollie?” Robert said, turning his head slightly to look at their son sitting next to him in his favourite Spiderman pyjamas – totally engrossed in what he was watching.

“Yes. Daddy was sleepy.” Oliver replied, averting his eyes briefly from the TV to look at his two daddies.

“Now give me a proper morning kiss.” Robert pouted, leaning up to meet Aaron halfway.

Only happy to oblige, Aaron closed the gap between them, smiling lovingly, as his lips met Robert’s in a long and tender kiss.

“Daddy, why aren’t you a Sugden too?” Oliver suddenly piped up, causing Aaron and Robert to break apart and gaze at the questioning blue eyes of their son.

“Daddy never asked me to marry him so that’s why I’m still a Livesy.” Aaron explained, reaching out and softly stroking Oliver’s chubby cheek.

“But I thought marriage and babies weren’t your thing? That’s what you’ve always said.” Robert exclaimed, looking up at Aaron surprised.

“That was a long time ago…before we had Oliver and before I was certain you were for keeps.” Aaron smiled as a way of explanation. “I can change my mind can’t I?” Aaron shrugged nonchalantly as he went to grab a blanket so they could all three cuddle up on the sofa.

“Daddy…daddy ask him.” Oliver coaxed, his small hands tugging at Robert’s pyjamas bottoms – all thoughts of Mickey Mouse suddenly forgotten. “Ask daddy to be a Sugden like us.”

Robert chuckled at his son’s puppy dog face as he softly tousled Oliver’s blonde mop of hair. Shifting his eyes, Robert looked in Aaron’s direction. “So what do you say? You want to become a Sugden as well?”

Aaron snorted with laughter. “Is this you trying to propose to me?” Aaron couldn’t believe they were actually having this conversation.

“Yeah, it is.” Robert said with determination in his voice.

“Say yes daddy…pleeeaassseee. You should be a Sugden like us.” Oliver pleaded as he crawled into Robert’s lap and stared up at Aaron with big, wondrous eyes.

Aaron looked from one expectant face to another – two sets of blue eyes staring hopefully at him. “Guess I’ve not really got a choice then, have I?” Aaron finally replied, chewing his bottom lip to try and hide the massive grin threatening to spread on his face.

“Is that a yes?” Robert asked hesitantly, wanting to be absolutely sure.

“Yes I’ll marry you Robert.” Aaron grinned as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

“YES!” Oliver squealed excitedly and jumped down from Robert’s lap to run over to Aaron as fast as his little legs would carry him - making Robert and Aaron laugh at their son’s excitement.

Aaron smiled as he picked up Oliver and he instantly flung his small arms around Aaron’s neck in a tight embrace. “Are you happy now?”

“Very!” Oliver beamed as he pulled back and bunched his small hands up in the lapels of Aaron’s dressing gown. “Will you have a wedding then?” Oliver asked as he stared curiously up at his daddy.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to have to kiss then?” Oliver persisted, as he ran a hand over Aaron’s scruffy beard and pointed at his lips with his small fingers.

“Yes.” Aaron mused at his son’s inquisitive nature as he bounced him on his hip while pressing a loving kiss to his son’s finger.

“Ewwww…why do grown-ups have to kiss?” Oliver scrunched up his face in disgust.

Robert chuckled as he walked over to his little family and wrapped his arms around both of them. “I love you Aaron…Sugden. Aaron Sugden.” Robert smiled tenderly, loving the sound of the name, as he cupped Aaron’s jaw, gently stroking the scruffy area before he brushed his lips against Aaron’s in a lingering kiss.

“Ewwww.” Oliver said as he watched his daddies kiss, causing both Aaron and Robert to smile into the kiss.

Robert slowly drew back. “You better get used to it Ollie cos there will be lots and lots of kisses at the wedding.” Robert teased, winking at Aaron before he pressed his lips against Oliver’s chubby cheek and planted one sloppy kiss after another.

Oliver squealed and laughed loudly as Robert attacked him with kisses, his small arms flailing as he in vain tried to push his daddy away. Aaron took Robert’s lead and soon followed suit, planting sloppy kisses on Oliver’s other cheek as laughter filled the Sugden home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as well - [TrashMouthSugden](http://trashmouthsugden.tumblr.com)


End file.
